The Big Times
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: FINISHED! R&R...Ending Stinks though! MY BAD!Darelle Hafsteen has made it to the Big Times. Will she be good enough for the man she has to work with?
1. Getting There

"Wow...so this is the big times. The WWE." whispered Darelle Hafsteen to herself. She took a deep breath and put down her large, black duffel bag. She straightened out the small wrinkle in her beige spaghetti strapped tank top and pulled up her black lowriders. Darelle grabbed her bag again and entered the large building. After passing through the two security guards, she was led to Vince McMahon's office by a man named Earl. Darelle knocked on the door and was told to come in. She took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the silver door handle. She twisted it and walked into the office of Vince McMahon. There Vince sat, in a classy business suit at his big, black desk. In front of him was a contract. Just to be exact, Darelle's contract. Darelle and Mr. McMahon greeted eachother and she made her way over to the chair in front of his desk. Vince looked at her and began to speak.  
  
"Darelle Hafsteen...welcome. I have here your contract."  
  
Darelle looked at him and replied, "Thank you, sir."  
  
Vince picked up the contract and handed her a pen. "Now, we've already discussed this over the phone. After you sign, we will send you over to the writers and try to fit you into an angle." Darelle took the pen and contract. She went over to the last page and signed her signature on the dotted line. After finishing up, her and Mr. McMahon shook hands and he led her over to the writer's room. Vince stood infront of a writer named Aaron and introduced them.  
  
"Aaron, this is Darelle Hafsteen. WWE's newest wrestler. I want you to work her into an angle. Preferably, a love intrest angle."  
  
Darelle's eyes widened and shot Vince McMahon a look. She choked and then squeaked out, "A love intrest angle?" Vince nodded and set Aaron to work. Darelle answered a few questions and sat quietly by herself, watching Aaron try to put something together.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and standing there was a young man, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was gasping for air, and little beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. The young man was dressed in a sleeveless basketball jersey and a pair of black track pants. He then spoke, "Aaron! My dad told me to come to you. He says I need an angle."  
  
Aaron looked up from his work and his eyes lit up. "I got it!"  
  
"Wow, that was quick." The guy said.  
  
Aaron jumped from his chair and grabbed Darelle by the arm. She bounded up, surprised as he pulled her over to the guy. Aaron then explained his idea. "Ok, David...I've got it. You're going to get involved with Darelle."  
  
David was a bit dumbfounded. "Who's Darelle?" He questioned.  
  
She could feel her cheeks get pink a bit as she spoke up. "I am." David looked down at the short brunette looking up at him. He felt a bit stupid at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry. Hi, my name is David Flair." He extended his hand and she took it. Aaron interrupted them, explaining the concept.  
  
"Alright...here goes. David, tonight you will attempt to help your father in his match tonight. Then, out walks Darelle, distracting you. That way, your father is in the middle of the ring, in Benoit's Crippler Crossface. You can't help so, he taps out. Ric starts raging and blames Darelle. This will continue for a few weeks. Then, it will progress." said Aaron.  
  
David and Darelle both nodded and looked at eachother. Aaron then added, "I suggest you two go for coffee to discuss it more."  
  
"Ok then." answered David as he opened the door and motioned for Darelle to follow him. She went back to the chair she was sitting in earlier and picked up her large black duffel bag.  
  
"Do you mind if we drop this off first?" She asked, sheepishly. He laughed and nodded at her. She smiled and the two walked out of the writer's office. Aaron smirked and watched them walk down the hallway together. He then said to himself,  
  
"I think we've got a love match."  
  
After dropping off Darelle's bag at her locker room, the two walked down the hallway over to the coffee, talking.  
  
"So, where are you from, Darelle?" asked David, in search of conversation.  
  
"Detroit, Michigian. How about you?" replied Darelle.  
  
David answered, "Charlotte, North Carolina." The two were silent for a few moments, while getting coffee. David handed Darelle hers and she smiled a tiny bit. David looked around and saw his father walking over. Darelle was amazed, that she was working with the son of Ric Flair. Not only that, Ric Flair, the legend himself was walking towards her.  
  
"David! Please tell me you got an angle!" pleaded Ric. His son nodded and replied,  
  
"Yeah, I'm going out to the ring with you tonight. But, Darelle here, will come out, distracting me so I can't help you. You lose to Benoit and get all mad at me."  
  
Ric rolled his eyes at his son. "That sounds like what you do at home!" joked the Nature Boy. Darelle couldn't help but, giggle. Ric looked over at her and added, "This is Darelle?"  
  
Darelle nodded and greeted him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Flair."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, dear. I hope you have fun working with my goofball of a son. And if he turns on the charm...he learned it all from me!" Ric said, laughing. Darelle laughed along, as David stood there, a bit embarassed. Ric mentioned that he had other business to attend to and walked off, leaving the two alone.  
  
***Later that night, Ric Flair vs. Chris Benoit on RAW***  
  
The Crippler and the Nature Boy were going at it for a good ten minutes. The men were exchanging blows and Benoit had just hit a german suplex on Flair. David was outside the ring, pacing around. Chris Benoit then took Ric Flair and placed him into the painful submission hold, the Crippler Crossface. Ric screamed and that was David's cue to get ready. He was about to jump on the canvas until the cameras went over to the silver rampway and there stood Darelle, dressed in a white top that showed off her midriff and white miniskirt. Her brown hair was in waves and she was wearing a pair of white heeled sandles. The crowd began to whistle at her as she began to strut down the rampway. David gazed at her, while the ref was distracted by Benoit and Ric. He let go of the rope he was holding and began to walk over to Darelle. When they reached eachother, she placed a finger on his chest and winked at him. He smiled and just then, the bell sounded and Chris Benoit has won the match. She then backs up and blows him a kiss, making her way up the rampway. Ric Flair gets up and begins shouting at David. Benoit has made his way to the back, through the audience. Then RAW went off....with everybody wondering who the mystery woman was. 


	2. Fitting In

After the show, Darelle was getting into her street clothes and ready to go to her hotel. While she was pulling on her beige tank top, there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be and opened it. Standing there was David Flair.  
  
"Hey." greeted David.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you doing anything?" asked David, as he walked into the locker room.  
  
Darelle walked over to her bag and shoved her miniskirt in it. "Well, I was ready to call it a night and head back to my hotel room." She explained.  
  
"Already? The night is still young! Why don't you come and hang out with me and my buddies? There's always room for one more. We're going to stick around and tear this place apart with our wacky antics." suggested David.  
  
She looked at him, looking into his eyes. He seemed like he really wanted her to go hang out with him. But, she wasn't sure. "I don't know if I'll fit in."  
  
David sighed and looked at her. "Ok, pop quiz! Are you human?"  
  
"Yes." answered Darelle.  
  
"Are you in this company?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you up for fun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you young?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great! You passed! You'll fit in fine! Come on!" exclaimed David. She gave in and said yes. He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the locker room, shutting the door. He took her over to a hallway where Lita, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Edge, Rey Mysterio Jr., Torrie Wilson and Stephanie McMahon were all standing around, talking. "Guys! Meet Darelle. My love intrest on-screen." He said.  
  
"Hey." greeted Darelle with a smile on her face. All the superstars greeted her and David explained to her what they were going to be doing.  
  
"Tonight...is the night for running around and truth or dare."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Truth or dare?" She asked. The others nodded. "YES! THAT'S MY GAME!" She exclaimed, excitedly. The rest of the group looked around, smiling. They began to like her.  
  
The game started, with Jeff daring Lita and Torrie to slip and slide down the ramp, covered in whipped cream. Everybody cracked up at the sight of Torrie and Lita, covered head to toe in the white cream. They stood on top of the ramp, while everybody else stood in the ring. "HERE WE GO!" screamed Torrie and the two ladies stepped back. They then ran and slide down the ramp, leaving a white trail of whipped cream.  
  
In the ring, everybody else was laughing loudly. Stephanie, Trish and Darelle were all on the mat, rolling around. Lita and Torrie slide into the ring and looked at the three on the mat. Lita then spoke up.  
  
"Ok, we dare Trish, Stephanie and Darelle to act out a striptease! Only down to their bras and panties though. For the sake of us!"  
  
The guys all cheered a bit, but also groanded. Darelle, Stephanie and Trish sat up straight, smiles gone.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Stephanie.  
  
Torrie shook her head. "Hell no. That's what you guys get for laughing at us."  
  
Trish and Darelle stood up. They dragged Stephanie up. The guys sat down, in a row, excited for the action. The trio slipped out of the ring and discussed what they were going to do. Trish pulled out a small boombox from under the ring and popped a few batteries in it. The three girls got back into the ring as Lita and Torrie began to clean themselves off with towels. Trish turned on the boombox and "Hot In Herre" by Nelly began to play. The guys began to hoot and holler as the girls, with Darelle in the middle began to dance around. Darelle put her hands on her belt line. She ran her fingers over her jeans button and began to unbutton them slowly. Inside, David was getting hot like fire. Stephanie began to unlace her blouse and the guys were cheering them on. Trish took off her top slowly and more cheers came. After the girls were stripped down to their bras and panties, they posed and the music was turned off. Claps and whistles came from the guys as Torrie and Lita were laughing. Darelle, Trish and Stephanie quickly slipped on their clothes. Trish leaned over to Darelle and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to the crew!" She smirked and the night went on. 


	3. My Name's Darelle

The next morning, when Darelle woke up she looked up at the ceiling. Memories from the past night were playing in her head. She laughed to herself at the time Edge and Rey put on a little dance performance and Edge did the splits by accident. There was also the time, David and Matt were being male models. She had so much fun that night. Darelle rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.  
  
After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants with her name on the butt part and a baby doll tee with her name across the chest. She blowdried her hair and put it in a high ponytail. Darelle then slipped on a pair of silver and white tennis shoes and was out of her hotel room door. She had happened to be staying in the same hotel was Rey Mysterio Jr. and Edge. She met the two in the lobby and they all got into Edge's silver Lamborghini Diablo. The car sped off and went over to the arena where SmackDown! was taking place. It was only a twenty minute drive from the hotel and a fourty minute drive from last night's arena. They parked and all headed into the arena. Darelle left the guys and headed over to the costume makers, where she was supposed to be. The head of costume, Jan had an idea for her already.  
  
"How's this? An all black lace dress and black leather knee high boots. Tonight you're actually going to talk and you'll be introduced."  
  
Jan held out the lace dress and boots. Darelle took a look at them and nodded. "They're fine." She replied. She then added, "Any accessories?" Jan laughed and nodded. She then showed her some jewelery. Darelle picked out her outfit and brought them to her locker room. She then headed over to Aaron and the rest of the writers, for tonight's plan.  
  
In the office, David was already seated across from Aaron. "Sorry, guys. I was at costume." She began to explain but, Aaron cut her off.  
  
"It's alright. We know you've got things to do. Take a seat."  
  
Darelle took a seat beside David and they all began to discuss what would happen that night. After much talking for twenty minutes, David had to go. He had preparation to do. He had a match that night. Darelle talked to Aaron for a bit more and then headed out to meet up with her other friends.  
  
***Later that night, David Flair vs. Jamie Noble on SmackDown!***  
  
Jamie Noble was really taking it to David during the match. Jamie had been delivering multiple elbow drops to David's chest and he began to hurt. David then rolled out of the way and stood back up. Nidia had jumped onto the canvas and David was arguing with her. Suddenly, "Famous" by Finger Eleven began to play and everybody was distracted. Out walked Darelle, dressed in her black lace and knee high boots. She flashed a seductive smile and began to walk down the ramp. Jamie Noble undistracted himself and went to strike David from behind. David Flair ducked out of the way and Noble ended up striking Nidia. She fell back and Darelle motioned for David to roll him up. David did as told and ended up winning the match. Jamie Noble and Nidia rushed backstage as she got into the ring. The music shut off and David was handed a microphone. He brought it up to his mouth and asked what the whole world wanted to know,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She took the microphone from his hands and places her free hand into his. The crowd watched on as she raised it to her cherry red lips and answered, "My name's Darelle." 


	4. A Friend Back Home

The crowd gasped and some began to cheer as she dropped the mic and let go of David's hand. With the commentators saying things like "What does she want with David?", she left him standing in the middle of the ring, shocked as the show went to commercial.  
  
Darelle walked backstage and met up with Stephanie and Lita. They both hugged her and Stephanie then said, "You are now in the viewer's eyes! Good job!"  
  
"Thanks. But, it's not much. I only said "My name's Darelle." Not much!" She answered.  
  
Lita then spoke up. "Uh...you got him mesmerized! It looked so real! David must be a good actor!"  
  
A voice then came out of nowhere. "He might not be acting!" The ladies turned around and came face to face with a smiling Ric Flair. He then patted Darelle on the shoulder and said to her, "Darelle, I think my son's in love with you."  
  
Lita and Stephanie squealed in delight but, quickly stopped when they saw David walking towards them. He gave them a weird look. "What? You guys can squeal around me?"  
  
Darelle quickly made up an excuse. "Naw, it's just that it's a girl thing."  
  
David mocked them in a girly voice. "Like make-up? And clothes? Oooh!"  
  
"Hey!!!" The trio said in unision and shoved him. He stumbled back a bit as Ric walked off, laughing. The night went on. Darelle went to her locker room and got back into her regular clothes. She then plopped onto her couch and thought about David. Had he really liked her? She felt so confused. She didn't know if she liked him in that way. With those thoughts, she drifted off.  
  
"Is she asleep?" asked a dumbfounded Jeff Hardy.  
  
"No shit sherlock!" whispered Matt Hardy, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. Jeff shrugged it off.  
  
Rey Mysterio Jr. looked around at the group and then asked, "Who's gonna wake her up?" Everybody looked around at eachother until Trish stepped up.  
  
"I'll do it." She said. Trish walked closer to a sleeping Darelle on the black leather couch. She shook her lightly until her green eyes opened.  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused and tired Darelle.  
  
"Wake up. We've got some fun things to do!" exclaimed Trish. Darelle sat up, yawned and stretched. The group watched her. She yawned again and then talked.  
  
"I don't think I can go tonight, guys. I'm not in the mood. I'll go next time, ok?" She said.  
  
"Want me to stay with you?" David suggested. Without thinking, she nodded. The others said their byes and left for the night club. david shut the door after them and sat down beside Darelle on the couch. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She just realized that David was the one staying with her. Darelle began to think of excuses. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I have a friend back home, her name is..." She took a quick look around the room and saw the poster for the next pay-per-view Armageddon. On it was Torrie and a few superstars. "Her name is Torrie. No relation to our Torrie Wilson. Anyways, it's this big guy problem. Somebody told her that this guy named Daniel likes her and she doesn't know if she likes him. She called me up after the show and told me about it. She needs my help but, I don't know what to tell her." Darelle explained. David listened and then put in his suggestion.  
  
"Well, maybe Torrie has to get to know Daniel. To see if she really does like him. It's the only way."  
  
"You really think that?" asked an astonished Darelle.  
  
"Yes, I do." answered David.  
  
"Wow. That's the first time I've ever heard a guy say that. The guys back home are so stupid and they'd never think of stuff like that. Thanks David." said Darelle.  
  
"No problem." He answered. "So, what do you want to do now? Well, because your problem's now solved." added David.  
  
"Let's just talk."  
  
And that's what they did. 


	5. Not Good Enough

The next day was their day off and everybody was having breakfast together at a restaruant called, "Fratello's". Darelle picked at her scrambled eggs as everybody else was wolfing down their food. "Aren't you hungry?" asked Edge, between bites. She shook her head and just took a sip of orange juice. He shrugged and went to work on his sausage. She took another bite of her eggs and slide them over to Edge. He gave her a thumbs up, his mouth filled with sausage.  
  
She then got up and left for the bathroom. Nobody noticed except for David. He kept his eyes on her, not paying any attention to the syrup he was splattering on his shirt. Matt flicked him on the head to get him to snap back into reality. "Yo! Wake up, Dave!"  
  
David turned to Matt and put down his syrup. "Huh?"  
  
"It's a good thing you put down that syrup. Now, look at your shirt. You've got it all over yourself."  
  
The group laughed.  
  
In the empty bathroom, Darelle was staring at herself in the mirror. Why would David Flair like somebody like her? She wasn't the thinnest or the prettiest of the bunch. He could totally like somebody else that was much better. She looked down at her thighs. At that moment, they seemed huge. Along with her vision of her large stomach that wasn't large at all, she felt fat. She took a deep breath and went into one of the stalls. She knelt down and stuck two of her fingers down her throat. After a moment, she gagged but, the food came out. She felt disgusted but, she knew the food wouldn't get to her. After washing her hands, she walked out, content with herself. She sat down at the table as David looked at her. "What did you do?" He asked.  
  
It was time for another excuse. "My hair was getting all messed up. I had to fix it." She lied. He had bought it and nodded. She sat at the table, fiddling with her napkin as everybody ate.  
  
After the crew finished, they all headed to the cars. David took off his shirt that was covered with syrup and changed into a black basketball jersey. They then drove over to the training center and got dressed in their gym gear. Darelle was changing when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She was disgusted and quickly slipped on her tight tank top and then pulled on a large blue sweatshirt. She put on her sweats and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her water bottle and headed out to the training ring.  
  
In the ring, were David and Rey Mysterio Jr. The two were locking up and David had overpowered Rey. He shoved him into the corner and began chopping at his chest. Darelle continued to watch them wrestle, while on the treadmill. She picked up the pace and in a few minutes, was sweating like crazy. David was now getting up and Rey was perched on the top rope. Rey then hit the West Coast Pop on him and pinned. Matt, acting as ref counted. Rey got up and helped Darelle up. Suddenly, he shouted over at Darelle on the treadmill. "Hey Darelle! You're up! You against Torrie!" She nodded and stopped the treadmill. It came to a stop and she hopped off, wiping her sweat with her sweatshirt sleeve. She got into the ring and Torrie looked at her.  
  
"Uhh...Darelle?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No sweatshirts. Sorry but, then you can't move." explained Torrie.  
  
"Oh, right!" Darelle said. She then took off her sweatshirt slowly. She looked around and was glad that not a lot of people were watching. Matt let her keep the sweatpants on, because she had no tight shorts with her.  
  
The match started and Torrie charged at Darelle. Darelle slid underneath her and came up from behind with a neckbreaker. Darelle then began to stomp at Torrie but, Torrie grabbed her foot and tripped her. Darelle fell but, both women got up. Torrie got a clothesline in on Darelle and then backed her into the corner. Torrie slapped her and then whipped her to the other side. Torrie tried a back handspring elbow but, Darelle moved out of the way and hit a bulldog on Torrie. Torrie fell and Darelle climbed onto the top rope. Everybody was now watching. She took a deep breath and hit a shooting star press on Torrie. Darelle then pinned and was named the victor of the matchup. Matt congratulated her as she slid out of the ring. Everybody walked over to her and patted her on the back. Torrie took her sweatshirt and tossed it to her. She slipped it back on and went over to an inclined bench. She hopped on and began to do sit-ups as the next match-up began. David finished up his reps with the weights and walked over to Darelle. "You know, that was a good match you had with Torrie." He said.  
  
While doing a sit-up, she replied, "Thanks."  
  
"It'll pay off because you have Nidia on RAW." David added. Darelle stopped mid sit-up and gasped.  
  
"Nidia?" asked Darelle. David nodded and said,  
  
"Good luck." He then walked off, over to the rowing machine. She blew out a small frustration and continued with her work out. After doing seventy-fine sit-ups, she walked over to take a rest. She watched Edge go one-on-one with Shane Helms, also know as The Hurricane.  
  
Trish got bored with sitting around and saw a lonely stereo system. She got up and walked over to it. Trish flicked it on and turned it to the radio. Suddenly, "Feels Good" by Naughty by Nature ft. 3LW began to play and she began to dance. Darelle smiled because it was one of her favortie songs to dance to. Lita, Torrie and Stephanie joined in. Darelle decided to join in, knowing it'd burn off calories. The five danced as the others in the training center watched on. Since it was all guys except for them, they stopped what they were doing. Edge stopped running for a spear and watched them. Darelle and Trish stood back to back and shimmied. They then walked from eachother and the other three did their thing. The girls then got into a line and began shaking to the music. David was in a trance from her dancing and almost dropped his weight on his foot but, caught it in time. David set down the weight and sat down. After the song ended, they all posed and everybody cheered and clapped. The five girls smiled and each gave eachother a high five.  
  
The next song, "#1" by Nelly came on and Darelle began bobbing her head to the tune. She then grabbed her water bottle and began to rap along. Trish, Torrie, Stephanie and Lita clapped along. Darelle jumped onto the bench that David was sitting on and danced for him. He smiled while she rapped along. She then jumped down and pointed to Stephanie. Stephanie joined in on the rap and the two danced. Suddenly, Trish and Lita jumped onto the top turnbuckles and danced around a bit. Torrie stood in her spot, dancing. The guys were getting a kick out of the girls' perfomance. After the song ending, they all bowed and were greeted with a huge ovation. After another half an hour or so, they all headed to the locker room.  
  
The girls were in theirs, laughing and having fun. Darelle headed for the showers when Trish said something. "Darelle, David's got the hots for you!" She blushed and laughed, brushing it off. She got into the shower and let the hot water run. While washing her hair, thoughts began to run though her mind. Did he really? Or were people just saying that? She wasn't good enough. 


	6. Fainted

After everybody was showered, they all got into their cars and headed to a night club. Darelle walked in, and looked around. She was dressed in a pair of violet leather pants and a white tank top. Her brown hair was in two mini buns on the top of her head. Stephanie was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a red lace tank top. Lita was in baggy blue pants and a purple halter top. Trish was dressed in a dark denim one-piece jumpsuit, that laced up in the front. Torrie was wearing a pink three-quarter sleeved top with a pair of black capris. The guys looked equally stylish. The crew headed over a large, empty table. David took a seat next to Darelle as Jeff went through the drink list. He then went over to the bar with Edge and ordered. Shawn Desman's "Shook" began to play as Darelle called out, "This is my all-time favorite song! David, you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!" He replied as the two stepped out onto the dance floor and began to dance. Torrie grabbed Rey and they danced. Matt and Lita danced as Trish and Stephanie sat there, waiting for Jeff and Edge to come back. The two came back in about thirty seconds and set the drinks down. Trish grabbed Jeff and Stephanie grabbed Edge, pulling them onto the floor. Everybody was having fun, suddenly forming a bit of a circle. They all danced as Darelle was in the middle, dancing and mouthing the words. She performed a bit of a small dance routine as they all cheered her on. Then Edge and Rey got into the middle and did their version of breakdancing. Edge tried the Worm but, looked like he was humping the ground. Rey, on the other hand, was the better dance. He did the windmill but then, suddenly began to break out some old school moves. He did the moonwalk as everybody cheered and laughed at him.  
  
Another Shawn Desman song, "Get Ready" began to play and they all stayed on the dance floor, except for Jeff and Trish. The two of them headed over to the table and began to drink. Trish leaned closer to Jeff and said, "Don't David and Darelle look so cute together?"  
  
Jeff looked over at the two of them. David has his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. They were grinding but, it wasn't dirty. He nodded in agreement and took a sip of his Smirnoff Ice. Trish watched the two of them, drinking her Bacardi Silver. The night went on, filled with fun. That was until...Darelle had an encounter with Nidia.  
  
Nidia, Dawn Marie and Stacy Keibler were also at the same club. Nidia had spotted Darelle dancing with David and excused herself from the other two ladies. She strutted over to them and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped dancing and turned around. Nidia placed her hands on her hips and then said, "Well...well...well! What do we have here? Dear, I don't think they let rats into night clubs."  
  
David glared at Darelle as she spoke up. "They seem to let you in!" Nidia was highly offended and shoved Darelle. Darelle regained her composure.  
  
"Leave me alone." She said.  
  
"Why?" asked Nidia.  
  
"Look, I'll deal with you on Monday. Just let me be."  
  
"Oh! Just let you be? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, too bad!" With that, Nidia had struck Darelle across the face. Darelle was furious and slaps Nidia across the face. Everybody else in the club, except for the members of the WWE began to chant,  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
Nidia grabbed Darelle by the hair and slammed her into the ground. Nidia jumped on top of her and began to pull her hair but, Darelle rolled her over and slapped her. Darelle got up, picked up Nidia and suplexed her onto the ground. Finally, three bouncers came over but, Darelle and her friends were already heading out of the club. Everything resumed to normal and everybody was walking towards the cars. Darelle was walking when suddenly, she dropped to the floor.  
  
Everyone ran over to her and David knealt down. "Darelle! Darelle!" He shook her and she came back. She opened her eyes and rubbed them.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You fainted." explained Lita.  
  
"Oh.." She said quietly. She then got up and walked off to her red Honda Prelude. She got in and drove off into the night. 


	7. West Coast Pop

The next morning, Darelle woke up feeling really bad. She had abandoned her friends that were looking out for her. She rolled out of bed and hurried to get ready. She needed to apologize to them. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she slipped on a black long sleeved T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on a navy blue baseball cap. She grabs an apple from her fruit basket and took a bite. She had finished it when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, she had a queasy feeling in her stomach and rushed off to the bathroom. Darelle lunged into a stall and barfed it all out. Her head was hurting and after that, telling her friends her problems didn't seem so good.  
  
After getting cleaned up, Darelle got in her red Honda Prelude and drove off to the training center. Stephanie and Edge had an autograph signing so they were the only ones not there. Everybody else was already lifting weights and working in the ring. Darelle crept in, unnoticed and then hopped onto an exercise bike. She pedaled furiously, crazy thoughts rushing into her head.  
  
You're fat, Darelle. David would never ever like you. You're not perfect enough. Work out more. Eat less. That's the key. Keep it up and you'll be perfect.  
  
What the stupid thing was, that she actually listened to what her mind was telling her! After working out vigorously on the bike and stair master, she was making her way to the treadmill. While she was jogging, she stopped and stumbled. Rey and Trish who were near her, stopped with their exercises and rushed over to her.  
  
"Darelle! Are you ok?" asked a very concerned Rey. She nodded and pushed them away.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some water." She replied. Trish Stratus got her a bottle of water and Darelle took a big gulp. She then gave the bottle back to Trish and continued to walk to the treadmill. Rey and Trish watched her, talking.  
  
Trish sighed and looked at the unhealthy girl, trying to get the treadmill to go faster. "Rey, I'm so worried. I mean, she hasn't been right for the past few days. I wonder what's up with her! I haven't seen her touch food often and she's always on those cardio machines. Have you seen her pick up a weight?" Rey shook his head in disgrace as Trish continued. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I got ya. Maybe she needs some guidance. I'll try to help her out." He replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks Rey."  
  
"No problem." Rey Mysterio Jr. then walked over to Darelle who was trying to keep up with the speed of the treadmill. She was panting already and the machine had only been on for three minutes. Rey saw the speed and pressed the down button.  
  
"Whoa! You need to slow down or you'll tire yourself out!" He exclaimed. She was dripping with sweat and looked at him.  
  
"I can handle it." She lied.  
  
"Um, no you can't. If you could handle it.then you wouldn't be sweating like a dog and you wouldn't be panting like one either. Get off that thing and come with me." Rey walked a few steps and looked back. Darelle sighed and shut off the treadmill. She hopped off, wiping her forehead with a white cloth. She followed Rey over to the ring and slid in. Rey stood in front of her and spoke, "I'm going to teach you a few luchadore moves. Want to try the West Coast Pop?"  
  
Darelle's eyes lit up when she heard Rey say the words, "West Coat Pop". "Are you serious?!" asked an amazed Darelle. He nodded,  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's fun." Replied Rey. He began to explain to her what to do when her eyes drifted off to David Flair, talking with the Hardy Boyz, while lifting weights. She wasn't ready when Rey jumped from the top rope and executed the West Coast Pop on her. She was stunned for a minute and then got up.  
  
"Sorry about that. I couldn't get your attention." He apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I don't think that I could learn this move anyways." She said.  
  
"Yes you can! I taught Torrie it! It took her awhile too. You'll get the hang of it. Now listen to me." Rey continued to explain as Darelle actually paid some attention to him this time.  
  
Now, it was time for Darelle to give it a shot. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and walked over onto the ropes. She put her arms out to balance but then threw them in accidentally and fell over. 


	8. Insecurities End With A Kiss

David and everybody else ran over as Darelle was sprawled on the floor, out cold. "Darelle! Darelle! Oh my god! She's out cold!" shouted David as he checked her over. The frail girl didn't seem to be moving. David picked her up and placed her onto an empty bench. Trish, Rey and Torrie crowded around as the others watched from afar. Trish grabbed her water bottle and poured some of it onto her hand. She then splashed it in Darelle's face. She started to awaken but, was still fazed. David shook her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"David?" She asked, meekly.  
  
"Yes, Darelle. It's me, David. You fell off the top rope when you tried the West Coast Pop. Are you feeling alright?" He questioned in a comforting tone.  
  
"I don't know. My back really hurts." She complained. He sat her up and held her.  
  
"Awww. It'll be fine, Darelle. No more training for you. Right now, you need to recover."  
  
"But, what about my match against Nidia?" asked Darelle.  
  
"I'll fight her for you." Trish chimed in.  
  
"You will?" Trish Stratus nodded, knowing that Darelle needed help. "Thanks Trish." Darelle smiled, weakly.  
  
"No problem. Anything for my friend."  
  
"Then, can you do my laundry?" asked Darelle, jokingly.  
  
"Alright, ALMOST anything!" laughed Trish, along with the others.  
  
The day went on, with David watching Darelle carefully. Darelle made sure not to work herself too hard because she knew that she was being watched by David, who was like a hawk. His eyes followed her everywhere and when she went to the bathroom, he got Lita to follow her. Lita reported that she was just washing her face and that she didn't hear or see anything suspicious. David was really worried. He knew that Darelle wasn't healthy but, he didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
Later that night, Darelle had forgotten to unlock her hotel room door. She had eaten a salami sandwich but, didn't want to keep it in. She walked to her bathroom. Meanwhile, David was walking down her hall, in search for her room. He knocked but she didn't hear it. Darelle had the bathroom door closed as David walked in because the door was unlocked. David heard gagging and opened the door slightly. To his horror, he saw Darelle leaned over the toilet with two of her fingers down her throat. She was barfing out the contents of her stomach. After she finished, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her hand and her mouth. When she looked in the mirror, David was standing by the doorway in shock. She saw him and turned around. "Darelle." He began to speak but, she began to cry and leaned her back against the wall.  
  
"David! Don't say anything! I can explain!" She cried, between tears. "You probably think I'm more disgusting than before! But, the thing is.I couldn't stand myself. I felt so fat and ugly. Your father told me that you might've liked me and I was disgusted with myself." David sat down beside her and held her tightly.  
  
"Darelle, please.I like you the way you are. You don't have to change for me. Please, stop barfing. I want you to be healthy. You're beautiful, ok? And my father was right.I do like you. I like you a lot but, this thing has got to stop. I don't want you throwing up because of me." David confessed.  
  
"David, it just didn't seem right. I mean, all the other girls are so pretty and skinny. I felt so out of place."  
  
"You don't need to feel out of place. You should know that you're beautiful."  
  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Yes." And with that, he kissed her.  
  
For that moment, Darelle was free from all her insecurities. After that kiss, Darelle Hafsteen's life has changed FOREVER.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I KNOW! CRAPPY ENDING BUT, I GOT BORED WITH THIS STORY! 


End file.
